


Sit and Study (Drarry)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Harry hates the attention he's getting during his eighth year at Hogwarts after the war. And things only get worse when he has to look after his godson for a while. Also a lot of cute Drarry. Like, a LOT of cute Drarry. I'm talking tattoos and patronus's (Is that how you spell that?) Also Harry and Draco being oblivious. Basically its all very Drarry.Hi it’s me just want to say thank you for reading and commenting and all that it means so much to me <3 also since one of you lovely people posted this on insta I’ve had so many more readers so thank you too <3





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighs as he rounds the corner quickly and ducks behind a statue, watching as the group of fifth year girls that had been following him walk past, trying to find him. He thought after the war everyone would leave him alone, but apparently he's more popular than ever. He broke up with Ginny a few weeks after the war as they both decided they preferred their relationship when they were friends as they had been a lot closer, like brother and sister, and it was easier to be friends without the added stress of a relationship, and ever since then nearly every girl, and a few guys, Harry sees seems to be either flirting or staring. He's sick of being the center of attention.

When he's sure the girls are far away enough he slips into the next hallway and sprints up to the floor above, the seventh floor, and begins pacing in front of a seemingly blank wall.  _Come on, I need a place to escape. I need to be alone. Please._  Harry thinks as hard as he can and after a few moments a door begins to materialize and Harry slips inside the room quickly, noticing the group of Ravenclaw girls round the corner ahead. The room he is presented with has a sofa and a few armchairs, a fireplace, a standalone mirror in the corner and a bookshelf lining the far wall. It's warm and welcoming and cosy and he collapses onto the sofa on his back, finally stopping to catch his breath. It's a Saturday which means there's no classes but also means there's more people to stare and whisper and giggle. Harry casts a quick spell to see what time it is and see it's 10am. He's only been awake for a few hours and he's already had to escape. He decides to stay here and hide until lunch time. He keeps an eye on the Marauders map, having decided he's not going to lunch until he knows Hermione and Ron are already there.

Harry sees Ron and Hermione entering the great hall and decides he can join them now. Harry quickly looks himself over in the mirror to see if he looks as shit as he feels. He's wearing some skinny fit grey joggers and a plain white t-shirt as he couldn't be bothered with his usual skinny jeans this morning. His hair is a mess as usual and it sticks out all over the place and Harry makes sure it covers his scar, which just brings more attention and staring, before looking the rest of himself over. He looks tired, as usual; He has nightmares every night and never gets more than a few hours sleep at most. He makes his way to the hall as fast as he can without full on running and slow down as he enters the hall, Hermione automatically catches his eye and a look of relief flashes across her face.

Harry collapses onto the bench next to her, opposite Ron and Ginny, and sighs, resting his head on his arms, which are crossed on the table. Being center of attention is tiring, but avoiding being center of attention is exhausting.  
"Where did you go? I was worried sick!" Hermione asks in that motherly tone that reminds Harry so much of Mrs Weasley.  
"Room of requirement. I had to avoid all the eyes on me." Harry mumbles, feeling at least a dozen pairs of eyes on him at the moment. Hermione starts rubbing his back and Harry raises his head so that his chin is resting on his arms instead of his forehead. Ginny and Ron start talking about the quidditch match in a week or so, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and it's the first game of the year. Harry was allowed to stay captain, considering the 8th years are essentially retaking 7th year as the war made it so they couldn't finish our education. Ginny is still chaser and Ron is still keeper and they've been practicing all summer. They have only been back at Hogwarts for a week but Harry was keen to start practicing, flying takes his mind off of things, so he held tryouts the day after professor McGonagall told him he was captain.

Harry sighs again and lets his eyes scan the Slytherin table. He immediately find who he's looking for. Malfoy is sat with Pansy and Blaise, listening to something Pansy is talking about but not really looking interested. He looks good as usual today; He's wearing a white shirt and some slim fit grey trousers, both of which hug his body in all the right places. He let his hair grow long after the war, not too much, just above his shoulders, but it's long enough to be pulled into a gorgeous messy bun but also looks sexy as hell when it's down. Harry realises he's staring and quickly looks away, directing his gaze to the table. He knows he has some sort of feelings for him, he's had a crush on him since 3rd year. Hermione is the only one that knows about his feelings for him. Harry told her just after he spoke on Draco's and his mothers behalf at their trial that he felt something for him that wasn't the usual annoyance. Everyone assumes Harry is bisexual because of the Cho and Ginny thing, but hardly anyone knows he's actually gay.

"Harry?" Hermione snaps her fingers in front of his face and he looks up at her, his chin still resting on his arms. He doesn't say anything so she continues.  
"We're going to head back to the common room. You wanna come?" She asks and he shrugs, nodding.  
"I want to go to the library and start my potions essay, but I gotta pick up my stuff first." Harry says and she smiles at him, clearly glad he's showing an interest in his school work for once. In reality he doesn't really want to be a third wheel with Ron and Hermione and when he's in the library people usually leave him alone.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stand up and as they start walking he throws his arm around Hermiones shoulders as a way of silently showing his appreciation for her friendship. Harry sees some girls glare at Hermione as they walk down the table to leave the hall and Harry rolls his eyes. As if he's with Hermione, she's very much in love with Ron, and visa versa. Harry leaves the great hall and walks to the common room with Ron, Hermione and Ginny before grabbing his bag with all the thing's he'll need for his essay and makes his way to the library. He sits in the far back corner hidden by rows and rows of bookshelves and sighs in relief at the fact that no one else is there. He pulls his potions notes, textbook, parchment, quill and ink out of his bag before tucking the bag under the table. He doesn't know why he even bothers to attempt potions without Hermione here to help, it's without a doubt his least favourite subject and he's horrible at it.

Harry rereads the necessary page in the textbook for the third time and frowns at the fact that he still doesn't understand. He's been in the library for 20 minuets and has only written a few sentences, immediately getting confused about the dosage of the Draught of Peace potion. The chair to his right is pulled back and Harry immediately recognises who it is by their scent of some sort of sweet flower mixed with the smell of rain or the air during a storm. Malfoy. Harry pauses for a moment, waiting to see what he does, but he just pulls out his defence against the dark arts textbook and starts on the quiz the class was set as homework yesterday.

"A drop." Harry hears after a few minuets and he looks to the side and see Malfoy looking at his essay.   
"What?" He asks, genuinely confused.  
"The dosage for a child is just a drop mixed into 100ml of water, not a spoonful." He says, his gaze still on Harry's essay and he raises an eyebrow; Malfoy is helping him? He stares at him for a few seconds before deciding not to argue.  
"Erm, thanks." He mumbles, crossing out the word spoonful as Draco turns back to his own homework. Harry chances a look and swears he can see a small smile on Draco's face.

A few more minutes go by in silence and then Harry realises Draco's stopped writing and is looking at his quiz, his eyebrows furrowed and the end of his quill tapping against his lip absentmindedly as he thinks. Harry looks down at his essay and reads the question he's answering.

**_What is the name of the curse that causes objects to burn on contact?_ **

It looks like he began to write the word incendio before putting a neat line through it. Harry watches Malfoy for a few more seconds before deciding if Malfoy can help him with potions then he can help Malfoy with DADA.  
"Flagrante curse." He says quietly, keeping his gaze on Draco's perfect handwriting. Draco looks up at him for a second before looking back down to his quiz.  
"Thanks." He says and Harry can't keep the small smile off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days the two find themselves sitting next to each other in the back of the library, always in silence and never actually asking the other for help but if they notice the other has stopped writing they look over and help. Harry is walking to breakfast with Hermione on Thursday morning when she finally mentions it.  
"So you just... sit? And study?" She asks and Harry nods.  
"Yeah." He says and she frowns in confusion for a second as they enter the great hall.  
"No rude remarks or anything?" She asks in disbelief.  
"No rude remarks. In fact we actually help each other if we notice the other one is stuck." Harry says and she raises an eyebrow.  
"And he initiated it?" She asks as they sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry nods, taking a bite of toast. Hermione looks at him for a second, then looks over at Malfoy, then back and Harry before shrugging and helping herself to some bacon.  
  
They hear raised voices, one belonging to the headteacher, from outside the hall after 10 minuets and everyone looks around confused before Headmaster McGonagall walks into the hall looking slightly annoyed and holding a baby with pastel green hair and bright blue eyes. Harry recognises him immediately as his two year old godson and frowns.  
"Why is Teddy here?" Hermione asks him and Harry shrugs as McGonagall walks over to him, causing every eye in the room to be directed to him.  
"Potter, I believe this is yours." She says, handing him Teddy and he sits him on him lap before looking up at the headteacher confused.  
"He's meant to be with Andromeda, what's he doing here? Is she okay?" He asks as Teddy's hands grip his shirt and he stands on his lap to look at Hermione.  
"It seems Andromeda is unwell and cannot currently look after young Mr Lupin. It's nothing to worry about but he will need to stay here at Hogwarts with you until she is better as you are his only other guardian." McGonagall says.  
"Er, Alright. How am I gonna go to class?" Harry asks and McGonagall pauses before deciding.  
"He can stay with Madam Pomfrey whilst you are in lessons." She says before adding "you will stay in the room of requirement, security charms have been cast on it for you, as there isn't enough space for him in your dormitory. All of your things as well as Teddy's are already there." She says before walking out of the hall. Harry turns to Hermione and Ron, who are looking just as baffled as Harry feels, and then down at Teddy.  
"Harry." Teddy says in his adorable baby voice and Harry smiles slightly as Teddies hand wraps around his finger.  
"Hey buddy, I missed you." He says softly and he hears a chorus of "aww" from some of the girls around him. He bites his lip nervously looking back to Hermione and Ron.  
"We can't have just one normal year at Hogwarts can we. Please say you're gonna help me." Harry asks and they both chuckle.  
"Course we are mate." Ron says and Teddy lets out an adorable giggle as he takes what's left of Harry's toast off of his plate and starts chewing it.

During the rest of breakfast things go surprisingly normal, all things considered, and as they leave to go out and sit by the lake during their free period, Harry holding Teddy on his hip and Hermione playing with him with a teddy bear McGonagall gave him, Harry finds himself actually quite excited. He never really gets to spend time with his godson and even though he's only 18 he loves Teddy like he's his own, just like how Sirius loved Harry like he was his own. Besides, Harry owes it to Remus. He did so much for him and the fact that he actually entrusted him with helping raise his own son means so much.

They sit by the lake, leaning against a big tree trunk and chat casually as Teddy runs around chasing birds Hermione has conjured and giggling. After a while Harry gets kind of sick of the fact that people keep purposely walking near the trio and staring at Harry and he swears it's happening more than usual. He voices his concern to Ron and Hermione expecting them to say he's imagining it and that he's probably too tired and stressed, however Hermione just laughs.  
"It's cause of Teddy, Harry." She says and Harry raises an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to explain further.  
"You're impossible. Girls will automatically love a guy 50 times more if they know they're good with kids and if they love children. The second you sat Teddy on your lap your attractiveness went off the charts. You're the boy who lived twice and you love your godson, and you're not half bad to look at. Everyone knows you're the whole package and now they find you irresistible. More so than before." She explains as a group of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 6th years walk past. Harry sighs, deciding he can't cope with this much attention, and Teddy shouldn't have to either.  
"I'm gonna go to the library, gotta get some DADA work done and write a letter to Andromeda." He says, figuring they want some alone time anyway. He stands up and grabs his bag, flinging it over his shoulder and crouching down.  
"Teddy." He calls softly and Teddy stops giggling at the birds and looks at Harry. Harry holds his arms open and Teddy runs into them, allowing him to scoop him up. They say bye to Ron and Hermione, Harry telling them he'll see them at lunch probably, and they make their way to the library.  
  
Harry sits at his usual table, Malfoy already there, and puts his bag on the table as he sits down and puts Teddy in his lap. Malfoy looks up from his textbook and frowns at Teddy for a second.  
"So this is Edward, huh?" He asks, almost to himself and Harry frowns before realising that they're related.  
"Oh yeah, you're cousins." He says, accidentally out loud, and Malfoy looks at Teddy for a second longer before looking at Harry.  
"Technically we're first cousins once removed, but yes, to make things easy we are cousins." Malfoy says, turning back to his work. He looks off today, I mean he's always in a weird mood but he seems different today, sadder maybe. Harry wonder if it's because of Teddy. He grins as he looks down at Teddy's adorable face, a face that could make anyone smile, even Malfoy himself.  
  
Harry stands Teddy up on his lap and smiles at him before whispering "That's Draco. He's sad." He whisper in his ear so Malfoy can't hear and the second he says Malfoy's sad Teddy frowns. Harry grins as Teddy climbs onto the table and closes Malfoys textbook. Malfoy looks up and raises an eyebrow at Teddy. Teddy just grins a bright smile and sits right in front of Malfoy.  
"Hello, Dw- Dwa-" Teddy tries. He looks at Harry and Harry smiles, nodding encouragingly and he looks back at Malfoy.

"Dwaco sad." Teddy says, his voice full of so much sympathy and Harry can see so much of Remus in him.  
"No he's not." Malfoy says, glancing at Harry before looking back at Teddy. Teddy reaches out his tiny hand and grips Malfoy's thumb and Harry smiles slightly as he sees Malfoy's eyes immediately soften. Teddy looks at Malfoy for a second before letting go of his thumb and flinging his tiny arms around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy automatically places his hand on Teddy's back before looking at Harry and glaring.  
"You tell anyone about this Potter and I'll hex your balls off." He growls and Harry grins at him, seeing an unknown emotion flash in Draco's eyes.  
"Won't tell a soul Malfoy. I didn't have you down as a softy." Harry teases and Draco glares at him before unwrapping Teddies arms from him.  
"Enough now." He says and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Good job buddy." He smiles at Teddy, high fiving him. Harry decides to actually get some work done and by lunch he's finished his DADA homework and sent the letter he wrote. He puts his stuff away and throws his bag over his shoulder, picking up Teddy but pausing before they leave and turning to Malfoy. Through the time they've been here Malfoy has been nice to Teddy, hugging and playing along and adding to Teddy's amazing imagination, and then threatening Harry with murder or pain if he told anyone after every cute thing he did.  
"Malfoy." Harry says before he walks to the hall.  
"Yeah?" He asks, pausing as he's putting his textbook back in his bag.  
"You should smile more, it's a good look." Harry says and before he leaves Draco calls "right back at you." Making Harry blush.

Harry hurries down to the hall and sits with Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Hermione and Dean.  
"So Harry, how was trying to work with a baby and a Malfoy?" Ron asks as Harry lets Teddy sit on the bench next to him, holding the bear that had been in his bag.  
"It was definitely interesting, but I got my work done." Harry says before he takes a bite of his sandwich, looking down at Teddy, letting the guys chat around him, occasionally paying attention. Harry notices Teddy's hair changing from pastel green to a nice bright turquoise and wonders if Teddy knows he's doing that, but judging from the fact that his focus is completely on the bear he assumes he doesn't.

At the end of the day, after picking Teddy up from Mrs Pomfrey after class and having dinner Harry heads to their new room. McGonagall said it would only show for Harry and people he specifies so he allows it to show for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy, just in case he ever wants to come here which Harry doubts. The room looks similar to how it did when Harry hid here a few days ago, except it's bigger, has a double bed against the right wall and a crib next to the bed. The room is also now in Gryffindor colours and is full of not only Harry's trunk and stuff, but also clothes and toys and things for Teddy, and has a safety barrier around the fireplace. Harry puts Teddy down, letting him run over to a toy chest, and sits at the desk, finishing an essay he started for Transfiguration. At around 10pm he's lying on his bed, Teddy lying next to him with his hand gripping Harry's little finger, and a potions textbook open on Harry's chest as he struggle to keep his eyes open. Eventually he throws the book onto the desk and takes off his glasses, allowing sleep to consume him and he dreams about grey, almost silver, eyes and pale skin and a smile that could light a thousand darknesses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione is, of course, the first to realise something's up. They're sat at breakfast, Ron playing with Teddy, when she turns to Harry.  
"Harry is something wrong?" She asks and Harry's gaze automatically snaps to the blond haired Slytherin across the hall.  
"Hermione I'm confused." He whispers and she follows his gaze to Malfoy.  
"You know you have a crush on him, why are you confused?" She whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear. Harry pulls his gaze from Malfoy and looks at Hermione.  
"Because it's getting worse, Mione. I dreamt about him last night, and I feel weird when I'm near him and I blame you entirely cause you said people find guys more attractive if they're good with children and let me tell you yesterday in the library he was amazing with Teddy." He says and she smiles slightly.  
"You're right Harry, it's getting worse. You're falling in love. But why is that such a bad thing?" She asks and Harry raises his eyebrow at her.  
"Because one, it's Malfoy, and two, he has literally no interest in me and doesn't feel the same so what is the point? Also, three, he's Malfoy." He says and she sighs.  
"Harry, you're clueless." She says and Harry frowns in confusion.  
"You do realise he's staring at you." She says and Harry looks back over at Malfoy. Sure enough he's looking at Harry with a very odd expression on his face and when he sees Harry looking he blushes and turns to Pansy.  
"That doesn't mean anything." Harry says and Hermione rolls her eyes.  
"Come on, we have to get to potions." She says, louder so Ron can hear. Ron passes Teddy to Harry and he puts him on his shoulders as they leave the hall, He forgets that raising his arms lifts his top and when he did so he revealed a few scars from the war and a small part of his tattoo that no one knows he has apart from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus Dean and Neville as they share a dorm and the rest of the quidditch team who are all sworn to secrecy, and the second it happens the hall fills with whispering.  
"Fuck." Harry mutters as they leave the hall as quick as they can.

Harry takes Teddy to Ms Pomfrey before rejoining Hermione and Ron at the potions classroom.  
"You're fucked by the way mate." Ron says as soon as Harry gets to him and he raises an eyebrow, letting him continue.  
"On the walk here alone we had a load of people ask us what the tattoo is of and who or what it's for." Ron says and Harry sighs. He should have been more careful. He doesn't have time to reply because Professor Slughorn opens the classroom door and ushers everyone inside.

Harry spends most of the lesson staring at Malfoy or feeling Malfoy stare at him, and by the time the lesson ends Harry realises he took barely any notes. He's going to need to ask Hermione for hers so he can do the essay. They walk out of the dungeons and Harry turns to Hermione.  
"Hey, we've kind of got quidditch practice cause the match is tomorrow so I was wondering-" Harry starts but Hermione interrupts.  
"Of course I'll look after Teddy. I can bring him down to watch." She says and Harry grins.  
"Thanks Mione, you're the best!" He says before he and Ron grab their brooms and make their way to the quidditch pitch. They change and make their way outside of the changing rooms and when the whole team is ready they start practicing. Harry loves flying, it makes him feel so free. He sees Teddy sat on Hermiones lap in the stands, smiling as Hermione points him out to the toddler and he watches Harry fly around. Practice lasts about an hour and a half before they decide to call it a day. As they're getting changed Katie Bell turns to Harry.  
"Harry, you still want us to keep the tattoo a secret?" She asks. They all know about it since they get changed in front of each other, but they don't know what it means. Harry nods.  
"Yeah please. I know people know I have it but I don't really want them to know what it is and stuff." Harry says and she nods in understanding. When they're changed Harry and Ron take their brooms back to their dorms and Harry goes to find Hermione who said she'd wait in the library. He walks in and finds her in the back corner sitting with Malfoy. This is an interesting turn of events.

Hermione walks into the library when the guys are finished practicing and sits in the back corner that she knows Harry sits in. She lets Teddy sit on the table to her left and play with his bear whilst she starts her potions essay. Hermione looks up when someone clears their throat and sees Malfoy stood in front of her on the other side of the table.  
"Erm, Hi Malfoy." She says, deciding if he isn't being mean to her or Harry then she won't purposely be mean to him.  
"Granger. Do you know where Potter is?" He asks, trying to suppress a smile when Teddy walks over and wraps his arms around him.  
"Just finishing quidditch practice. But he's coming here after." Hermione says.  
"Do you wanna sit?" She motions to the chair Draco's stood in front of and he hesitates before sitting down, dropping his bag onto the table.  
"Er, Granger, I er, I want to apologise for the way I treated you." Malfoy stutters but the sincerity is clear in his voice and Hermione smiles, knowing he means it.  
"You are forgiven Malfoy." She says and she basically feels the relief wash over Draco.  
"I do have a question though." Hermione adds and he looks very nervous but stays quiet indicating Hermione can continue.  
"Why do you sit with Harry? Like I know you're not a bad guy and all that but you don't make conversation, you just sit quietly. What made you go and sit with him the first time?" She asks and he blushes slightly.  
"In all honesty I sat with him the first time intending on thanking him for speaking on mine and my mother's behalf. And to apologise for the part I played in making his life harder than it needed to be. But I didn't know what to say or if he'd want to listen, so I helped him with potions instead. I kept trying though, but every time it would just end in silent studying and now it's just a habit." Malfoy says and Hermione nods.  
"Harry forgave you, you know. He knew you didn't have a choice. When I asked him why he was going to testify for you he said that both you and your mother saved his life, and that it wasn't your fault. He couldn't bare to see innocent people spend their life in Azkaban like his godfather had to." She says and Malfoy looks intrigued and is about to say something else when a voice they both know well is heard.

"Hey, Thanks Mione, I owe you one. Hey Teddy!" Harry says as he comes round the corner, obviously not noticing Malfoy sat opposite his bushy haired friend.  
"Hey Harry, you're very welcome. Oh, just so you know, there's a pool going about your tattoo." She says as he picks Teddy up and smiles the smile that he reserves for Teddy, and Malfoy, but he doesn't know Hermione knows that.  
"Hey buddy, I missed you! Did you have fun with Hermione?" Harry asks before turning back to Hermione.  
"What about it? Anyone got it right yet?" He asks and she shakes her head.  
"There's 4 bets. If it's colour or black, or both, how big it is and what it is, then the additional if you have more than one." Hermione fills harry in and he rolls his eyes.  
"People can't just leave me the fuck alone can they?" He asks, making Hermione chuckle.  
"Apparently not." Harry finally tears his gaze away from his friend and Teddy and notices Malfoy. He pauses for a second before looking over at Hermione. She nods subtly and he smiles slightly.  
"Hey Malfoy." He says, sitting down next to Hermione and she notices the sexual tension from where she's sat. Both boys get on with their work and Hermione almost laughs when they unknowingly take it in turns to stare at each other.  
"I need to ask Professor Flitwick a question. I'll see you at dinner Harry. Bye Malfoy." She says, looking at Malfoy and nodding towards Harry, making sure he get's what she means, before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Granger could not be more obvious in her intentions as she motioned at Potter before leaving him and Draco. Draco sighs; he knows Granger isn't the type of person who would lie, especially about something serious, so he believed her when she said Potter forgave him. This doesn't, however, make talking to him any easier. And now he knows Harry has a tattoo he really wishes he knew what it was. After a few minutes of silently writing he bites his lip and looks up at Potter, deciding if he doesn't do it now, and fast, he'll chicken out.  
"Potter?" He asks quietly, almost hoping he doesn't hear him. Harry looks up from his parchment and his eyes meet Draco's and Draco feels those fluttery things in his stomach again.  
"Yeah?" Harry asks and Draco takes a deep breath. Harrys stupid fucking face just has to be so perfect.  
"I, er, wanted to apologise." He says and Harry frowns slightly.  
"Why?" He asks and it's Draco's turn to frown.  
"What do you mean why?" Harry asks.  
"You haven't done anything." He says and Draco raises an eyebrow.  
"Potter I was an arsehole to you, not to mention everything I did during the war." Draco says and Harry shakes his head.  
"Malfoy I don't blame you for that. We were arseholes to each other. And you didn't have a choice during the war. A lot of people didn't. You don't need to apologise Malfoy. But if it makes you feel better I forgive you." He says, his eyes sparkling with determination, truth and something Draco doesn't quite recognise.  
"Thank you, Potter." He says and Harry smiles slightly.  
"Malfoy you don't need to thank me for forgi-" He starts but Draco cuts him off.  
"I don't mean for forgiving me. Thank you for speaking at my mothers trial, and at mine. I know you didn't need to and honestly I didn't think for a second you would. So thank you." He says and Harry's smile grows slightly.  
"You saved me Malfoy, and so did your mum. You didn't want to do what you did. And I wasn't going to allow another innocent person go to Azkaban." Harry says and Draco smiles slightly, Harry's given him an opportunity to find out more about his godfather.

"Who else went to Azkaban that you know?" He asks and Harry frowns slightly.  
"What?" He asks.  
"You said another innocent person." Draco clarifies and Harry bites his lip.  
"Well, my godfather went to Azkaban. He was there for 12 years." He says, and Draco knows this. Sirius Black was in Azkaban and he escaped. All Draco knows is people kept saying he was on the Dark Lords side.  
"Why was he there?" He asks and Harry looks at him with such an intense sorrow in his eyes that it breaks Draco's heart.  
"He was accused of telling Voldemort where my parents were hiding. People thought he was their secret keeper but it wasn't him." Harry says before sighing. "I never thanked you Malfoy. For saving me that night at Malfoy Manor."  
"It was the least I could do." Draco says and Harry smiles. They realise it's time for dinner so they both pack away their things and walk to the great hall together, Harry holding Teddy. When they reach the hall they split off and go to their respective tables.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ron are sat at the end of the long table and Harry sits next to Ron on the very end of the bench, happily tucking into the slice of steak and kidney pie on his plate; It's been a long day and if he's eating maybe people will finally stop asking him about his tattoo. Teddy, who is sat on Harrys lap eating some mash, starts to get a bit restless and Harry decides, as they're sat at the end, he can do something he knows will calm him down. Harry sits Teddy on the end of the table and casts his Patronus. A big silver stag appears and stands at the head of the table, causing many students to gasp, or jump in shock, as Harry's the only student that he knows of who can produce a Corporeal Patronus, not even Hermione can. (A/N I know he taught everyone how to in the fifth book but we're ignoring that canon cause it makes this work better). Teddy immediately stops fussing and smiles curiously, reaching his hand out to touch the stag. Harry watches as Teddy strokes the stag, occasionally taking bites of his pie but not feeling very hungry. He feels eyes on him and looks up to the teachers table to see McGonagall looking at him. She catches his eye and nods appreciatively and Harry smiles slightly before turning back to Teddy. He seems to have calmed down so Harry stops focusing on the stag and watches as it disappears. Teddy looks at him with wide eyes and Harry smiles at him as he yawns.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room guys." Harry says, briefly disturbing their conversation and Hermione frowns.  
"Harry you haven't eaten much. And I need to talk to you!" She adds and Harry sighs, feeling tired.  
"Can it wait until tomorrow? Please? I'm really tired." He says and she nods so Harry picks up Teddy and leaves the hall.

As he gets to the corridor of his room he hears footsteps and a call.  
"Potter!" He turns around and sees Malfoy walking towards him. When he catches up they both continue walking to Harrys room.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asks and Harry sighs. Not really. He's head over heels in love with Draco but will never tell him and he wishes he could talk to Draco but he can't and he keeps thinking about the blond boy that has somehow taken his heart and ran off with it. Of course he can't say that so he just mutters that he's fine.  
"Are you sure Potter?" Draco asks as they reach the room of requirement and Harry just shrugs, he's also tired because when he's not dreaming of blonde hair and silver eyes he's having nightmares.  
"You wanna come in?" Harry asks and Draco bites his lip before nodding and wow that was attractive. Harry opens the door and lets them both in before shutting it and walking over to the sofa, sitting on one end whilst Draco sits on the other. Teddy gets down but looks at Harry with wide eyes.  
"Stag?" He asks and Harry smiles, yet again casting the Patronus and Teddy giggles as it gallops round the room and stops in front of him, bending down so Teddy can see its face.

Draco marvels at the beauty of Harry's magic. Teddy is watching in amazement and he looks how Draco feels.  
"It really is extraordinary magic." Draco tells Harry and he blushes slightly before smiling.  
"Remus taught me in third year. It's weird that I'm now using it to calm his child." He says and Draco watches his face as it changes to a sort of sad happiness.  
"I wonder what form mine would take." Draco thinks out loud and Potter looks at him.  
"I can teach you how to cast one?" He offers and Draco smiles. He would get to learn an amazing spell and get to spend time with Harry as he does so.  
"I would love that! When can we start?" He asks, not even trying to mask his excitement.  
"Now?" Harry offers and Draco nods. Harry instructs Draco to stand up and he stands beside him.  
"Okay, find your happiest memory and allow it to fill your body." He says and Draco thinks about when he was around 8 and his dad was away and he and his mother were planting flowers in the manor grounds and his mother made a flower crown and she put it on his head and he was giggling and she tickled him and they were having fun, being free without his father there.  
"Okay." Draco says to tell him he's got one.

"Now let that memory fill you, feel it spread from your heart to every inch of your body. Then hold out your wand and say expecto patronum." Harry says and Draco bites his lip, holds his wand out and says what he was told to, thinking of the memory. A tiny silver spark comes out of his wand but quickly vanishes and Draco sighs.  
"Your happy memory isn't strong enough." Potter says softly, looking at the side of Draco's face. Draco shrugs, sitting back down.  
"I don't have many happy memories, Potter." He says truthfully.  
"How come?" Harry asks sitting next to him and Draco sighs.

"I mean sure my parents we're good to me and they loved me and stuff but I spent my childhood hearing my death eater father talking about the dark lord and how it was despicable that a baby defeated him and trying to think of ways to make him return. My mother was constantly living in fear of doing anything wrong that would upset or anger my father. I was raised to be a proper pure blood son. I was raised to be a death eater. My house was constantly full of my fathers death eater friends." Draco explains, sighing in defeat, before adding, "I've never told anyone that." Harry shuffles closer to him and watches Teddy who is lying on the floor, holding his bear above his head and giggling sleepily.

"I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11. My aunt, uncle and cousin made me do everything for them, I never really had much to eat and they only gave me my cousins old clothes to wear, which were like 4 sizes to big, at least. My aunt resented me because I guess she figured I'd be a wizard like my parents and she was jealous of my mum or something. My uncle was verbally abusive and my cousin used to beat the shit out of me. The only reason I was allowed the spare bedroom is because Dumbledore made them treat me better, but they still triple locked the door every night and they put bars on my window. The only reason they stopped abusing me is because they found out my godfather had been to prison for murder and they were scared of him." Harry says and Draco looks over at him in shock.

"What happy memory do you use?" He asks curiously, not wanting to ask any questions because there's a scared look on Harrys face and Draco can tell Harry is still pretty much traumatised by his childhood.

"When I first learnt how to produce one I used the memory of when I found out I could leave my Aunt and Uncle. Then it was Sirius; I found out I had a godfather and wouldn't need to go back to the Dursleys; I finally had a good family. That didn't last long. After he died it took me a while to be able to cast a Patronus again. During the war, when I was walking to the forest, I had the resurrection stone, and I saw my parents and Sirius and Remus. They spoke to me, and they've been my happy memory since." Harry says and Draco smiles slightly at the reminiscent look in Harry's eyes.

"Out of curiosity, what memory did you pick?" Harry asks and Draco realises he doesn't really want to tell him what he actually picked so he makes one up.  
"The first time I rode a broom." He says and Harry smiles.  
"We have a lot more in common than I thought. When Lupin told me to pick a memory that was the first one I thought of." He says and Draco smiles slightly.  
"I guess we do."  
"Come on, pick a different memory." Harry says, pulling Draco off the sofa and he sighs.  
"Potter I've never been that happy." Draco says and Harry frowns.  
"Then think of a person. A person that makes you happier than you've ever felt." He says and Draco smiles.  
"Feel your magic in your body. Picture it flowing through your veins. Now imagine it intertwine with the happiness that person makes you feel and let that fill your body." Harry says and the way he says it makes Dracos heart flutter.  
"Try again." He whispers and he's standing so close to Dracos side that he almost can't focus. Draco says the spell again, his mind full of Harry Potter, and this time a few sparks spit out of the end of his wand before a huge beautiful gray wolf erupts from the end of his wand and stands in front of the two of them.

"That must be one special person." Harry mumbles, wondering who Draco thought of that has that affect on him, feeling kind of jealous of whoever it is, and Draco keeps his eyes on the wolf.  
"Without a doubt." He mutters back before smiling. "I can't believe I produced a corporeal patronus." He says in disbelief as he turns to look at Harry, who is looking at the wolf proudly.  
"There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you would be able to." He says and Draco fills with even more love for the boy in front of him. Merlin if his father could see him now he'd go ballistic.  
"Thank you Harry." He smiles, not even realising he used his first name, and a grin spreads across Harrys face as he turns to look at the blond.  
"You're welcome, Draco." They stand a stare at each other smiling for a few seconds before Harry talks again.  
"So who did you think of?" He asks and Draco gives his trademark smirk.  
"That would be telling, Potter." He says and Harry rolls his eyes before walking over to pick up Teddy and put him in his crib.

"So you have a tattoo?" Draco asks trying to change the subject but also curious. He's wanted to cover his dark mark with one ever since he got it, even more so when the Dark Lord was defeated, and whoever did Potters could do his.  
"I do." Harry says, walking back over to the sofa, wondering why Draco cares  
"Who did it?" Draco asks and Harry looks at him for a second. Everyone else would ask what or where it is, not who did it.  
"I did." He says and Draco mentally groans. Would Potter be willing to do his? Probably not.  
"Oh, okay." He says and Harry frowns slightly.  
"Why?" He asks and Draco rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, allowing Harry to see his dark mark.  
"I want to cover it." He say and Harry nods. He knows Draco keeps his mark hidden, so him showing Harry his arm makes Harrys heart swell. Draco trusts him enough to show him.  
"I could do it for you." Draco raises an eyebrow.  
"I dunno Potter. How am I supposed to know if you're any good." He smirks, teasing Harry.  
  
He expects the Gryffindor to make a sarcastic comment or glare at him like he usually does. He doesn't expect him to just stare into Dracos eyes as he pulls his shirt over his head. Wow that was attractive. Harry has a dark green dragon going up his side, the tail trailing all the way down to his waist band and disappearing below it and the top of it going up to just below his nipple, the outline of the dragon is in thick black lines and his tail is mainly black. The second it's exposed the dragon's wings expand and his eyes open and Draco sees that they're a silvery gray colour. So it's a magic tattoo. Draco then takes in the rest of his body that he can see. There's a big scar above his heart, probably from when he was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse for the second time, and the rest of his body is littered with scars from the war, and there are other very faint scars that Draco assumes are from his cousin. He looks back at the tattoo and feels the urge to touch it, so he slowly reaches out and brush his finger along the dragons back. It looks content and curls up, bringing it's wings back into its side, but most importantly, he feels Harry's chest jolt slightly as his breath catches when Draco touches him, and Draco can feel his soft skin and his muscles.

"He likes you. He usually growls and breaths fire when someone other than me or Teddy touches him." Harry says, his voice gentle, and Draco smiles slightly.  
"It's very Slytherin of you, Potter." Draco comments and Harry just shrugs.  
"So, do you deem me worthy enough to permanently mark your body?" He asks and Draco nods.  
"How did you make it move?" He asks and Harry smiles rather sheepishly.  
"Practice." He says and Draco raises and eyebrow, intrigued.  
"So you have other tattoos?" He questions, asking Harry without actually asking to show him them.

"Only 2. I want another one but haven't known what to get. Although I've recently had an idea." Harry says, standing up and turning round so Draco can see his scarred back. On the back of his shoulder blades across the top half of his back are two antlers, with vines wrapping around them and lilies placed across the antlers, the vines wind around like snakes and Draco guesses its for his mother because of the flowers. In between the antlers are a bunch of stars. They go from being just stars to having a line connecting some of them, showing 2 constellations. One is a constellation Draco knows well, as he was named after it. The other is the Canis Major constellation.

"I'm guessing the lilies are for your mother?" Draco asks and Harry nods.  
"And my dads animagi was a stag." He explains and Draco moves on to the constellations.  
"Why Canis?"  
"The dog constellation. My godfather was named after the brightest star in Canis Major." He says, still with his back to Draco. Draco stares at the Draco constellation and secretly hopes that this one is because of him, although he knows deep down Harry wouldn't get a tattoo for him.  
"Why Draco?" He asks quietly and Harry turns to look at him, smiling.  
"I guess I just have a thing for dragons." He says, looking straight into Dracos eyes, and Draco blushes slightly at the intense stare.  
"So what would you want?" Harry asks and Draco shrugs.

He wants something to represent Harry; He prevented Draco and his mother from going to Azkaban but he also saved Dracos life. Besides, he's been in love with him since second year when Draco realised the so-called 'hatred' was actually just love.  
"How about a dragon?" Harry suggests and Draco thinks for a second before nodding.  
"But can it be all black, with green eyes? And add a few narcissus flowers?" Draco asks and Harry nods, smiling slightly.

Harry leads Draco over to the sofa. He really wants to tell Draco that the constellation and dragon tattoos are for him, hence the green dragon with silver eyes. Also Harry literally has the constellation Draco's named after, if he hasn't got the hint he doesn't know how much more obvious he can be. Draco and Harry sit opposite each other on the sofa, their legs crossed, and Harry takes Dracos left hand in his and holds it in his lap so his dark mark is facing up. Harry takes his wand, holding it how he holds a quill, and whispers incantations as he slowly draws a dragon over Dracos dark mark and heals as he goes. He also adds the magic that makes it move, but the more he think about Draco the more he interferes with the magic, and he links himself to Dracos tattoo. It doesn't affect the tattoo looks wise but the dragon on his forearm will react to Harrys touch more than other peoples and will react to Harrys emotions towards Draco. This means if he feels anything towards Draco, like if someone is being mean to him and Harry gets mad for him, the dragon will react, and if he shows too much emotion, such as love, for him, the dragon will react. When Harry's done drawing the dragon and colouring in it's eyes he adds a few flowers around it and whispers a final healing incantation before he holds Dracos arm up, so he can have a final look at it. He smiles proudly at his work and looks up at Draco, who is looking at the tattoo with such adoration.

"Do you like it?" Harry asks nervously.  
"I- It's- I." He stutters and Harry grins cheekily.

"Wow, a Malfoy rendered speechless." He teases and Draco looks up at him, his eyes shining with what Harry is hoping is love, and his chest swells with joy.  
"It's amazing." Draco says before looking down and stroking the dragon, watching as it relaxes against his touch, and where the dragon goes, it takes the dark mark with it, so it will never be visible again. Harry bats Dracos hand away, giggling at his protests, and runs his finger down the dragons back. The dragon stretches it's wings wide and Harry grins as the dragon looks as if it's smiling.  
"He likes me." Harry grins and Draco glares at the dragon.  
"Traitor." He mutters and Harry chuckles.  
"My dragon likes you too so we're even. Maybe our dragons can be best friends." Harry jokes and Dracos eyes drift to Harrys still exposed dragon before looking back at his.  
"Thank you, Potter." He says sincerely and Harry smiles, looking him in the eyes. Suddenly an announcement sounds to let eighth years know their curfew is in 10 minutes and Draco bites his lip.  
"Guess I gotta go, Potter." He says, standing up and grabbing his bag, not rolling his shirt sleeve back down but rolling his other up and Harry grins.  
"See you tomorrow Malfoy." He says as Draco leaves the room, and the second the door is shut Harry gets started on the new tattoo. A gray wolf on his right pec, stood on a mountain with the full moon behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright what happened yesterday?" Hermione asks when Harry gets to breakfast the next day and he looks up from staring at his bowl of cereal, Teddy is sat on Ginny's lap and Harry can hear Seamus and Dean talking to some Ravenclaws on the table next to them about the rules of the tattoo pool. Harry figured they were the ones to start it.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asks, surely she can't know about what happened last night already.  
"After I left the library. Did anything happen?" Harry struggles to think that far back, having spent most of this morning thinking about how Dracos fingers felt as they ran over his dragon before remembering that Dracos tattoo will probably react to these thoughts and forcing himself to think of something else.  
"Oh, er, he said he was sorry, and I said I forgave him." He says before whispering "Hermione can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you alone?" Hermione nods and Harry takes Teddy off of Ginny before they leave the hall and head outside.  
  
"What's up?" She asks as they start walking along side the lake.  
"Okay so after dinner Malfoy came to my room and we spoke and I taught him how to do a patronus and I showed him my tattoos and he said he wanted to cover his dark mark so I tattoo'd over it for him and Hermione I am actually fucked." Harry ends with a sigh and Hermione rolls her eyes.  
"He saw your tattoos and is still clueless?" She asks and Harry shrugs.  
"He asked why I got the Draco Constellation and I said I just have a thing for dragons. Oh and he told me about his childhood!" Harry says and she raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Well when I was teaching him to do a patronus he had trouble and said it's because he doesn't have any significantly happy memories. He told me about his childhood and so I told him about mine. When he still couldn't think of a happy memory I told him to think of a person and it worked and his patronus is a gray wolf." Harry says and Hermione smirks at him.  
"What?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.  
"Wolves hunt Stags Harry." She says and Harrys eyes widen.  
"Anyway, what tattoo did you give him?" She changes the subject.  
"A black dragon with green eyes surrounded by narcissus flowers." Harry says and she rolls her eyes.  
"Harry you two need to just make out and get it over with." She says and Harry blushes as Ron runs over.

"Harry, mate, we've gotta get ready for the match." He pants.  
"Shit! Hermione can you watch Teddy?" Harry asks, already passing him to her as he and Ron run to the quidditch pitch and into the changing rooms. He forgot it was the day of the first match of the season. They hurriedly change into their quidditch robes and grab their brooms before getting ready to go onto the pitch.

"Alright guys, we've practiced our arses off the past few weeks and we are ready to destroy Hufflepuff." Harry says and everyone agrees as they walk into the middle of the pitch. Harry walks to the center and shakes hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Zacharias Smith, before mounting his broom and rising into the air. He sees Teddy on Hermiones lap as she points him out to him like she did in the practice, and Harry also sees Draco watching him intently.

Gryffindor are winning 90-40 when Harry finally catches a glimpse of the snitch, flying around the Hufflepuffs goals, which is coincidentally right in front of the stands Draco is sat in. Harry makes a beeline for the snitch and catches it easily, grinning as he feels the cold metal against his palm and he makes eye contact with Draco and winks at him as Madam Hooch declares the end of the game. Harry flies to his team mates, not before seeing a bright blush spread across Dracos face, and is immediately engulfed in a hug from Katie Bell.

"Welly done Harry!" She says as Ginny joins the hug and Harry wraps his arms around both of them before him and his teammates go back to the changing rooms to change and when they're done Ron, Hermione and Harry make their way to Harry's  room, Hermione still holding Teddy. Harry sits on the sofa and Ron and Hermione take an armchair each and Harry realises Hermione and Ron haven't been in here yet. He also realises that he should tell Ron about his ever growing feelings for Draco. Harry looks at Hermione and she seems to understand what he means because she nods.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asks and he looks up from the quidditch book he was looking at.  
"Yeah mate?"  
"Well, I'm gay. And I'm kind of in love with Malfoy." Harry says after taking a deep breath and he expects Ron to go mad, but he doesn't.  
"Okay." He says, looking back down at the quidditch book. Harry looks at Hermione and she just shrugs so he looks back at Ron.  
"Mate, are you sure you're okay with this?" He asks and Ron looks up again, rolling his eyes, and he doesn't look mad at all.  
"No offense but I kind of figured you were gay, and as for the Malfoy thing, ever since you started that silent revision or whatever the fuck you do in the library you've been a lot happier, also not to sound too much like Hermione but you've actually be doing work too. Sure I still think he's a prat, but that's probably because I haven't spoken to him since before the war. Besides, if you love him you love him, I can't change that, and it's not my place to say who you can and can't love." Ron says and a smile slowly spreads across Harrys face.

"Besides mate, you've got a dragon on your ribs and the actual constellation he was named after on your back so it's kind of obvious you love him, you've basically turned your body into a shrine for him." He says and Harry chuckles.  
"Yeah that's true I'm kind of surprised he hasn't noticed yet." He jokes as there's a knock on the door.  


Harry goes over to the door and opens it, figuring there's only one person it can be.  
"Hey." He greets with a smile.  
"Hey Potter did I leave my jacket in here? I can't find it." Draco asks as Harry lets him in and walks back over to the sofa.  
"Oh, Hey Granger, Weasley. Sorry I'll leave you to it." Draco says and Hermione smiles.  
"Nonsense Draco, sit down." She says and Draco awkwardly walks over to sit on the other side of the sofa. Harry notices he's wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tattoo proudly on display and smiles slightly as he looks at his handiwork.  
"Nice tattoo Malfoy." Ron says and Harry can tell he's trying to stop Draco feeling awkward.  
"Thanks, I think so too." He says and Harry sees Hermione raise her eyebrows at him whilst he rolls his eyes.  
"Great game today, by the way." Draco says and Harry smiles when Ron automatically relaxes and he and Draco start talking about quidditch. It's the main thing they can bond over because it's something they both love.  
Hermione leans close to Harry and whispers "look at that. Your best friend and boyfriend are bonding." She smirks when Harry blushes, imagining what it would be like to be Draco's boyfriend.

"Er, Potter." Draco says and Harry blushes harder before turning to him and letting him continue. "Is this normal?" He asks showing Harry his arm. Harry thinking about the two of them being boyfriends and stuff must have triggered the link. Dracos dragon is awake and walking slowly around his forearm, his wings stretched as if looking for something. Harry reaches out and touches it and the dragon immediately settles down.  
"Yeah, they do that sometimes. I think they get bored." Harry say which is true, but Draco's was definitely triggered by his emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

The same thing happens at lunch, only this time Draco notices. They all had a great time in Harrys room and Ron and Hermione get on well with Draco now. They're at lunch sat on their respective tables and Harry sees a slytherin boy around a year younger start talking with a hateful look on his face to Draco. Draco looks kind of taken aback and hurt so Harry feels anger at the seventh year bubbling inside him. Suddenly Dracos tattoo growls and starts to breath ink fire across Dracos forearm and the kid walks away quickly. Draco looks confused before looking up and his eyes meet Harrys. Draco must notice the angry but guilty look on Harrys face because he motions to the door and walks into the entrance hall. Harry follows shortly after, leaving Teddy with Hermione and Ron. When Draco sees Harry he grabs his hand and pulls him down the closest corridor and into an empty classroom.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Because my tattoo starts to growl and then I look up and see you glaring at the kid that was being rude." He says and Harry sighs.  
"Malfoy I'm sorry, I am. When I was doing your tattoo I tried to distance myself from you emotionally but it didn't work and I linked myself to your tattoo." Harry says and Draco frowns.  
"What do you mean distance yourself emotionally from me?" He asks and Harry bites my lip, he was really hoping Draco wouldn't pick up on that but it's now or never.  
"Malfoy I have had feelings for you since for-fucking-ever. I tried to stop them long enough to do your tattoo without linking it to me but I couldn't." Harry says and Draco looks at him with wide eyes, his hand still in Harrys.  
"You have feelings for me?" He asks and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"I have your Constellation tattooed on my back. Of course I have feelings for you, dumbass." Harry says and Draco smiles brightly before leaning down and connecting their lips. Harry feels actual sparks the second their lips touch and he wraps his arms around Dracos waist, Dracos right hand tangling itself in Harrys hair and his left hand resting above his constellation in the middle of Harry's back. When they finally pull apart for air Dracos eyes are shining brightly.  
"You know, the dragon was for you too." Harry says as they rest their foreheads against each other.  
"How?" Draco asks and Harry rolls my eyes.  
"Malfoy it's a dragon with silver eyes." Harry says and Draco blushes brightly.  
"Mine was for you too." He says and Harry smiles before blushing when he remembers the wolf on his chest that he can feel curl into a ball. Just as he's about to mention it there's a bell and Harry realises they have defense against the dark arts.

"We should probably get to class." Harry whispers and Malfoy nods.  
"I'll see you later Potter." He whispers before leaving the room. Harry takes a deep breath and grabs his bag before rushing to DADA.

When Harry gets there he sits next to Ron in his usual seat and Seamus turns to look at him.  
"Harry, listen, we're hoping to close the tattoo pools today, so would you be willing to show your tattoo at dinner?" He asks and Harry bites his lip, he was only opposed to people knowing about it because he didn't want Draco to know how he feels, but now he knows Harry has nothing to hide. And it would be a cool way to show everyone that knows about his tattoos his new one. Hermione will know why he got a wolf straight away, as will Draco.  
"Yeah sure, why not." Harry says and he catches Malfoy's eye before winking at him when no one is looking which makes him blush.  
"You're really okay with everyone seeing them?" Ron whispers as the class starts and Harry nods.  
"Well the only person I didn't want to see them has seen them so it doesn't matter." Harry explains and Ron nods in understanding.  
  
DADA goes fast, considering it's Harrys best subject, and his next lesson, transfiguration, goes by quickly too and before he knows it they're having dinner. Once everyone has eaten, instead of going to their dorms like usual, they wait around.  
"Alright!" Seamus and Dean call from Harrys right as they stand up, and every conversation stops at once.  
"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for." They shout and Harry rolls his eyes as they motion for him to stand up. Harry feels slightly self conscious as he goes to stand up. He has a great body, he knows that, but it's covered in scars from the war and from being beat up throughout his childhood.  
Harry stands up and he can feel all eyes on him. Hermione nods encouragingly, probably sensing his nerves, and Harry catches Dracos eye. Harry watches Dracos face as he slowly pulls his shirt over his head, the tattoos moving at the lack of warmth, and Dracos eyes basically light up when he sees the wolf. Harry hears a few cat calls from his friends which makes him laugh. He also hears gasps from people and he doesn't know whether it's because of the scars or the tattoos. Hermione catches Harrys eye and she motions to Draco so Harry nods.

"Give us a spin, Harry!" Seamus calls and Harry chuckles at his childish behaviour. Harry holds his arms out to the sides and slowly turns around so everyone in the hall can see his tattoos.  
"Alright, shows over." Harry jokes after a minute as he shoves his t-shirt back on and sits down.  
"So you got a new tattoo?" Ron asks and Harry nods, sitting Teddy back on his lap.  
"I did." He says and Hermione raises her eyebrow.  
"Did something happen?" She asks and Harry smirks.  
"That would be telling, Hermione." Harry says and he picks up Teddy and starts to leave the hall.  
"Harry James Potter you are a pain in my arse!" Hermione calls after him, grabbing the attention of the people around them, and Harry laughs.  
"Love you too 'Mione." Harry turns around to say, walking backwards so he can wink at her cheekily, and before he turns back around he sees her roll her eyes at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walks up to his room and sits Teddy on his lap facing him once he's sat down on the sofa. It's Teddy's birthday soon but Harry feels like Teddy's grandmother will be well enough to care for him soon and he will probably be back with her on his birthday. Harry accio's his present to him and Teddy grins.  
"It's your birthday soon, buddy." Harry says softly and Teddy nods.  
"Am I gonna stay with you for my birthday?" He asks and Harry smiles sadly.  
"I don't think so Teddy. Nanny Dromeda will be better by then and you'll be with her." Harry says, "But, I am going to give you your present now." Harry says and Teddy grins.  
Harry stands him on the floor and passes him his present. Teddy unwraps it and sees a toy broomstick, much like the one Sirius gave Harry on his first birthday. Teddy excitedly climbs on and starts riding it round the room whilst Harry watches him happily. The broom only hovers about a foot off the floor so if he was to fall off of it he would be fine, besides, the floor is covered in thick soft carpet so it's a soft landing. Harry sits on the floor, cross legged leaning against the front of the sofa, and watching Teddy fly around catching the snitch Dumbledore left Harry in his will.

Harry hears a knock at the door and shouts for the person to come in as Teddy flies past him to get the snitch again. The door opens and Draco walks in, smiling when Teddy flies past him.  
"I'm gonna assume you bought him that cause there's no way in hell Aunt Andromeda did." He says, walking over to sit next to Harry.  
"Of course I did, he's gonna be the youngest quidditch player in a, well, since me." Harry says smugly and Draco rolls his eyes.  
"Well it seems he's going to be a great seeker." He says as Teddy catches the snitch again.  
"So you got another tattoo." Draco states and Harry smiles slightly.  
"Yeah, I finally had inspiration for a new one." Draco blushes slightly as there's a tapping on the window. Harry looks up and sees an owl, so he opens the window, takes the letter and strokes the owl before returning to the floor next to Draco. He recognises the writing as Andromeda's and frowns slightly as he opens the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Thank you so much for your letter, and I am sorry it took me so long to reply but the nurse said I must rest. I am so sorry for interrupting your schooling, but I am glad both you and Teddy are okay. I am doing much better, apparently muggle illnesses affect wizards too. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going home tomorrow and will be able to take Teddy off your hands tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. I know you love spending time with him, but I really think you should focus on your schooling for now. However I would love it if we could meet up in hogsmeade on Teddy's birthday, so you can spend it with him too._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Andromeda._

_P.S. How is Draco doing? I know you keep an eye on him for us, but we haven't heard from him since you all went back to school and his mother is worried about him. Tell him to write soon, I miss hearing from my nephew. Maybe try and get him to come along on Teddy's birthday. Thank you, Harry._

Harry reads the letter and frowns sadly at it, he only has one more day with Teddy, but he's seeing him on his birthday which is great. Harry wonders why Draco hasn't been writing home though.  
"Whats wrong? Is aunt Andromeda okay?" He asks and Harry nods, watching Teddy fly back and forth.

"Yeah, she's great, she's going home tomorrow." Harry says and Draco frowns, confused for a second, before realisation crosses his annoyingly perfect features.  
"So, when is Teddy going back?" He asks and Harry sighs.  
"Tomorrow." Harry can tell Draco doesn't know what to say, but when he places his hand on Harrys and squeezes Harry smiles because he doesn't really want to talk about Teddy leaving and Draco is actually helping.  
  
"Your mum's worried about you, by the way." Harry says, holding the letter so Draco can see it and Draco reads it before he looks at Harry.  
"You keep an eye on me?" He asks and Harry nods.  
"Narcissa asked me to." Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow at him.  
"You talk to my mother?" He asks and Harry smiles slightly.  
"After the trial she told me to keep in touch, and she likes to know how I am, and how Teddy is. She knows the war kind of fucked me up, so she likes to make sure I'm coping. Which is probably why she's concerned that you're not writing to her." Harry explains and Draco sighs.  
"I just don't want her to worry." He says and Harry turns his hand over and grips Dracos hand in his.  
"She worries more when she doesn't hear from you." Harry says softly and Draco looks him in the eye. Harry slowly leans forward and kisses Draco softly and when he pulls back Draco's blushing like mad and has a really fucking adorable smile on his face.

"So are you gonna come to hogsmeade with us?" Harry asks and Draco looks over at Teddy.  
"I don't go to Hogsmeade anymore. Get too much attention." He says and Harry sees the regret in his eyes.  
"I don't go that often either, and when I do Professor McGonagall makes me go with Hermione and Ron and she makes sure Hogsmeade is full of aurors. And we can only stay there for an hour before the crowd gets too excessive." Harry says before adding, "But it's Teddy's birthday and he's my godson. And your cousin." Draco sighs.  
"Alright. I'll come." He says and Harry grins just as an announcement sounds telling the younger years to go to their common rooms.  
"You realise this does mean I have to go Hogsmeade tomorrow and get him a present. So you're subjecting me to the hell that is Hogsmeade twice." Draco says and Harry smiles innocently.

"You can come with me and Hermione? Ron's staying here to practice quidditch." Harry says and Draco hesitates before nodding as the announcement tells 8 years to get to their common rooms.

"Meet us in the entrance hall at 1? That's probably where Andromeda will pick up Teddy from." Draco agrees and Harry kisses Draco softly before he leaves Harrys room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after lunch Hermione, Teddy and Harry make their way to the entrance hall to meet Andromeda, Teddy gripping Harrys hand as if he's scared to let go. Andromeda arrives and Teddy runs to her and hugs her before Andromeda hugs Harry, thanking him for looking after Teddy and talking to Draco for a few minutes.

Andromeda and Teddy leave after a long goodbye consisting of Harry reassuring Teddy he'll  see him in a week whilst his heart aches because saying goodbye to Teddy kills him. Once they've left Hermione turns to Harry and Draco.  
"We should get going." She says and Harry and Draco agree so they start the walk to Hogsmeade together, Harry walking in between the other two and occasionally brushing his hand against Draco's subtly so it looks like an accident because Draco hasn't been to Hogsmeade since before the war and he really doesn't want to be here.  
"So, What should I actually get Teddy?" Draco asks as they enter the village and Harry shrugs.  
"Something quidditch related?" Harry says as they enter the first shop.  
"Or a shirt with his godfathers face on it." Draco jokes, looking at a stand in the shop with 'the chosen one' t-shirts on. Harry shoots a playful glare at Draco and Draco chuckles.  
"I think you should get one." Draco says and Harry rolls his eyes.  
"I think you should shut up." Harry replies, stepping closer to Draco.  
"I think you should make me." Draco mutters and Harry raises an eyebrow.  
"Don't test me darlin, cause you know I would." Harry smirks and Draco blushes slightly.

It then occurs to Harry that they are in public so he takes a step back and winks at Draco.  
"Later." He mutters before walking over to Hermione who is looking at a table full of different snitch related items.  
"What ya doin?" Harry asks and Hermione rolls her eyes at him.  
"Avoiding having to watch you and Draco make out in the middle of the shop." She says smirking and Harry shrugs one shoulder before turning to Draco.  
"What about these?" He asks and Draco walks over to the two Gryffindors and looks at the table.  
"Is he gonna want any of this?" Draco asks before seeing a plushy snitch and grabbing it. "No okay I'm getting him this." He says and Harry chuckles at how childlike and adorable he is.  
  
Draco goes over to pay and Harry notices the way a woman who just walked into the shop is looking at him. Harry frowns and Hermione smiles slightly at him when Harry walks over to Draco because she knows he is so in love and she's proud of her best friend.  
"Hey, I think that's a good shout. He's gonna love it." Harry says as he stops next to Draco.  
"I hope so." He says before looking over at Harry. "What's up?" He asks, noticing the look on Harrys face.  
"Nothing I just didn't like the way that woman was looking at you." Harry says and Draco looks past Harry before looking back at him.  
"That's nothing, Potter. Don't worry about it." He says as he takes the bag off of the woman at the til with a smile and a thank you.  
"Maybe I should get a shirt with your face on it so people understand to leave you the fuck alone." Harry says and Draco chuckles.  
"Yeah, I don't think that would go well." He says as Hermione joins them and they leave the shop.

As they walk down to the three broomsticks Harry notices a few people give Draco weird looks or do a double take when they see him with Harry and it's starting to piss Harry off because they all need to leave Draco alone. Just before they reach the pub a group of boys from Hogwarts glare at Draco and one mutters "Death eater" as the three of them walk past and Harry snaps. He whirls round and walks towards the seventh year Ravenclaw that spoke until their chests are almost touching.  
"Say that again and I will hex you." Harry growls and the Ravenclaws look confused.  
"Harry Potter is protecting a death eater?" The boy asks and Harry shoots a death glare that makes the one speaking falter.  
"And will continue to do so." Harry says back, his voice strong and the Ravenclaw nods quickly.  
"They're not all bad, you understand?" Harry asks the group and they all nod.  
"Try not to be ignorant arseholes. It ain't right." Harry says before stepping away from the group and walking back over to Draco and Hermione.

"Okay, who want's a butterbeer?" Harry asks and Hermione rolls her eyes but smiles at him and Draco feels his heart swell because he had no idea Harry would actually look out for him like this. Hermione and Draco nod before they all walk into the three broomsticks.

They sit at a round table in the back corner and whilst Harry walks over to the bar to get some drinks Hermione turns to Draco.  
"You know, Harry doesn't stick up for just anyone." She says quietly and Draco frowns slightly, looking over at Harry, who has his back to the table.  
"He sticks up for everyone." Draco mutters, looking back at Hermione, and Hermione shakes her head.  
"He sticks up for people that deserve it. He sticks up for people he cares about." Hermione says and Draco glances at the back of Harry again. He's leans against the bar, chatting to the barman, and Draco can't help but feel jealous when the barman smiles as he hands over the drinks. Harry walks back over to the table and his heart flutters slightly at the way Draco is watching him. Harry puts the drinks on the table before sitting next to Draco, pressing his knee against Dracos and Draco has to bite the inside of his cheek in order to stop himself from grinning like a lunatic in the middle of the pub.  
"So what else should we do whilst we're here?" Harry asks.  
"I need more ink and maybe a new quill." Hermione says, taking a sip of her drink, meanwhile Draco is staring to feel awkward. He can see people look over at him every so often and he really just wants to go back to Hogwarts because this is the exact reason he doesn't come to Hogsmeade anymore; he hates the staring and the glares and the mutters.  
"So we just need to go flourish and blotts?" Harry asks, looking at Draco. He notices that Draco is sitting up straight but he's holding his butterbeer with both hands and looks uncomfortable and Harry frowns.  
"You okay?" He asks quietly and Draco nods, unable to stop himself from looking at the group across the bar before he looks down at his drink. Harry follows his gaze and looks over at the group before sighing.  
"Alright," He says, finishing his drink, "Let's go." Hermione and Draco finish their drinks before standing up and the three of them walk out of the pub, Harry walking next to Draco in case anyone tries anything.

Harry and Draco follow Hermione into flourish and blotts and look around the shop whilst she buys her ink and quills, and when she's done they start their walk back to the castle, shopping bags in one hand and a hot chocolate that Harry insisted they all needed in the other.  
"You gonna come hang, Mione?" Harry asks as they enter the courtyard and Hermione shakes her head.  
"No, I need to write an essay for Study of Ancient Runes." She says, bidding them farewell before walking off towards the library.

"What do you wanna do?" Harry asks Draco, knowing the trip to hogsmeade probably didn't have the best affect on Draco and he probably doesn't want to do much.  
Draco shrugs, he doesn't want to do anything. He want's to lie down with Harry and have a nap.  
"Come on. You wanna nap, so lets nap." Harry says as if reading Draco's thoughts.  
"Where?" Draco asks. Now that Teddy is back with his grandmother Harry is back to living in his dorm, which means the room of requirement, though it would give them what they needed, was unnecessary.  
"We could go to the Gryffindor common room? The sofas comfy and the fire's warm." Harry suggests and Draco bites his lip.  
"Not entirely sure a snake is allowed in the lions den." Draco says and Harry smirks.  
"Darlin did you forget who I am?" Harry jokes, grabbing Dracos hand and leading him towards the common room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry says the password, knowing Draco won't use it so he doesn't bother whispering, before leading a very apprehensive Draco through the hole in the wall. There's only first and second years in the common room when they enter as everyone is still in Hogsmeade. Most of them turn to see who has entered and when they see Draco a few look shocked.  
"Hi, Harry." A first year boy says with a bright smile as Harry leads Draco over to the sofa by the fire.  
"Hey, Daniel." Harry replies and the boy looks over at Draco before looking back at Harry.  
"How come a snake is in here? I didn't think other houses were allowed past the portrait." He asks and Draco frowns, figuring the kids gonna say something bad about him.  
"They're not really." Harry says and Draco is quite surprised when the kid just shrugs and goes back to his book. Draco turns to Harry who just smiles slightly and sits on the sofa. When Draco sits next to him Harry turns to him.  
"You don't have to look so surprised, Draco. Gryffindors are actually nice people." Harry chuckles and Draco shrugs.  
"It's weird, not being told to fuck off." Draco mutters and Harry smiles.  
"Well I can tell you to fuck off if it makes you feel better." Harry jokes and Draco rolls his eyes and shoves Harry's shoulder. Harry grabs the hand that shoved him and holds it in his lap.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I said this but I think I prefer the Gryffindor common room. It's a lot cosier than Slytherin." Draco says, looking into the fire.  
"Yeah, I like it in here." Harry says as Draco tries to stifle a yawn. "You wanna take a nap?" Harry asks softly and Draco bites his lip before shrugging and lying down with his head resting on Harry's lap.  
"You sure this wont cause suspicion among the Gryffindors that see me lying on you?" Draco mumbles as Harry runs his fingers through Draco's soft hair.  
"I mean probably but I don't care. If you want we can go nap in my bed or in the Slytherin common room, but if we go upstairs these first and second years are gonna make some assumptions anyway." Harry says quietly and Draco hums in agreement, already feeling himself falling asleep, what with the warm fire and Harry stroking his hair rhythmically, it's only a matter of time before Draco is asleep. He's lying on his side, facing the back of the sofa, his legs bent up so he's curled up and his face turned towards Harry's body. Harry smiles down at Draco when he notices his breathing gets even, continuing to run his hand through Draco's hair softly.

After a few minutes or sitting and watching Draco sleep Harry accio's his Transfiguration textbook to him and he decides to do some of the reading they were set to do over the weekend, reading with one hand, balancing the book on the arm of the sofa, and continuing to stroke Dracos hair with the other hand.

A few more Gryffindors have arrived over the past 20 minutes, not all of them realising there was a Slytherin curled up on the sofa, but those that do took one look at Harry before realising that if they say or do anything they'll have to answer to the chosen one. Something that no one want's to do.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god Hermione!" Ron says in shock as he walks into the common room. Harry freaks out for all of 2 seconds before Ron continues. "Harry is actually reading! As in there is a book and it is open and Harry is looking at it." Ron says, clutching his chest and falling onto an armchair near the sofa. Hermione rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Someone call the daily prophet! It will make the front page." She joins in and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You know, I do actually do work sometimes." He mutters and Hermione smiles at him, before nodding at Ron and then at Draco before raising an eyebrow. Harry just rolls his eyes at her. He hasn't officially told Ron that him and Draco are together, but he knows Ron isn't stupid and can easily put 2 and 2 together.

"So I can only assume you finally grew some balls." Ron jokes and Harry chuckles.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry jokes and Ron nods.

"I'm happy for you, mate." Ron says.

"Thanks Ron." Harry says and he glances down as Draco stirs, his eyes fluttering open.

 

"Mornin sleeping beauty." Harry jokes, speaking softly, and Draco glares at him.

"Shut up." He grumbles, burying his face deeper into Harry's thigh.

"If you're gonna have attitude I don't think I want you sleeping on me anymore." Harry jokes and Draco pouts, gripping Harry's shirt.

"Mean." He mumbles and Harry smiles at how adorable his boyfriend is.

"I know, love. I'm terrible." Harry says and Draco nods.

"The worst." He says but he's smiling too and Harry sees Hermione roll her eyes at them before smiling.

"You two are disgusting." She says smiling fondly and Harry grins when Draco blushes, probably just realising that they aren't alone. He sighs and sits up properly, rolling his eyes when Harry throws his legs across his lap the second he's upright, and smiling nervously at Hermione and Ron.

"Granger. Weasley." He greets, still blushing, and Harry smiles. He's glad Ron and Hermione aren't against him and Draco being together.

"We are less disgusting than you and Ron." Harry jokes and Ron leans back in his chair and shrugs one shoulder, smiling at Hermione, who blushes faintly.

"Not true. You've been going on and on about Draco since first year." Ron says and Harry chuckles when Draco blushes dark red.

"Fair enough. You have a point." Harry says and Draco looks at him, blushing even deeper.

"So have you Draco, Pansy told me." Hermione adds and Harry chuckles, grabbing Dracos hand.

"Alright you win." Harry says before kissing the back of Dracos hand.

As long as he has Draco he doesn't mind if they are disgustingly cringey or hopeless, he waited long enough to get Draco and he isn't going to give up showing how much he loves him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't really sure how to end this tbh and I might change the end if I get a better idea but I didn't wanna drag this out any longer than necessary so I hope you like it :)


End file.
